1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single lens reflex camera, and is particularly directed to a mirror driving device in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, in a single lens reflex camera, a driving spring is provided which stores energy for the operations of moving the mirror up and down. By releasing a locking key mirror-up and mirror-down operations are performed with the aid of the stored energy of the spring. In such prior art devices, it is usual to provide a brake mechanism utilizing an elastomer or rubber or an air damper for absorbing the kinetic energy of the spring driving mirror when the mirror is stopped. However, the kinetic energy of the mirror is at its maximum just prior to the cessation of its motion. Shock and noise are inordinately large. Moreover, the kinetic energy is lost as frictional energy or thermal, and substantial energy is required to re-energize the driving spring when charging the mirror.